


Paalam Ngunit Ika'y Aking Hihintayin

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Series: Kabiyak [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Beki Ibarra, Conyo Clarita, Elibarra Family AU, Gen, Ibarra is having a dialogue with an invisible audience to cope through the pain., Internal Conflict, POV First Person, Teenage Basilio, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unhappy Ending, maribarra kulitan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Isang taon nang hindi nagkikíta sina Crisostomo at Elias.
Relationships: Crisostomo Ibarra & Basilio, Crisostomo Ibarra & Maria Clara
Series: Kabiyak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Paalam Ngunit Ika'y Aking Hihintayin

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a work of fiction and for fun only. Anumang pagkakatulad sa mga totoong tao o sa mga institusyon ay hindi sadya, at hindi paninirang-puri mula sa may-akda.**
> 
> Sa bahaging ito, ginawa kong mas beki si Ibarra dito kasi beki Ibarra (BEKIbarra) is my fave headcanon! Charot! But, also, I think gusto niyang gamitin ang humour at pagka-playful ng wikang pambakla as a defense mechanism para ma-put up 'yung facade na ok lang siya kahit hurting todobels talaga siya. Wala lang, just a thought. Maglalagay lang ako ng glossary, pero para sa Bekimon lang, haha. Sorry po kung 'di ko na ma-explain ang beki grammar/ humour, but feel free to ask anything!
> 
> Medyo OOC si Maria Clara dito, but I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Enjoy po?

Marami talagang puwedeng magbago sa loob ng isang taon, 'no?

Nag-resign ako sa pagtuturo. Nag-apply sa isang publishing house. Na-promote. Nagsusulat pa rin ako ng mga kuwento, tula, at editorial articles, kiyeme-kiyeme. 'Pag may time, you know. Dagdag kità din 'yon, mga bes! Kapag natatanggap sa mga magasin at diyaryo— ay! Bongga! At bet natin ang andalush, 'di vah?

So ayun... Ganitriz na ang búhay ko. Sa Quezon City na ako lumipat. Isang taon na akong hindi nakakatapak sa Laguna. As in, like, Laguna air? What's that? Knows ko lang ang new arrival scent ng ukays sa Cubao.

Ang hírap mag-adjust, pero kailangan, beh. Stay strong táyo, badet! Strong independent beki naman ako these past months, 'no.

Mmmmmmm... Slight lang po? Char lang!

Ang pinaka-strength ni watashi ay tuwing hulîng Biyernes ng buwan. 

Dahil isang beses sa isang buwan, nagkikíta kami ng juankis ko! Senior High na siya sa Arhene-you-know-what-it-is! At shravavroom, may pa-scholarship si mayor! Nakaka-proud, mamshie! Parang dati lang, siya 'yung batang uhugin, na kailangan pang alalayan sa paglalakad, kasi late nang natutong maglakad si baby Basilio. Aww! Ngayiz, hindi na siya 'yung paslit na kailangan pang habulin ng fake pinaper mache na itak para lang maligo! Kadungis-dungis kayâ niyan noong kinder, hay diyos ko po! Nakaka-miss! Ka-miss din 'yung kasama ko na tinutulungan akong paliguin si Basilio noon...

Tumutuloy daw si Basilio sa balur ng Madam Tita Mariclar kapag weekdays, at umuuwi ng probinsya ng Biyernes. Maliban sa hulîng Biyernes nga, na nilalaan naman niya para kay watashi. Kahit isang oras lamang, langit nang makasama siya. At kung puwede lang yakapin ng isang buong araw. Pero ilang oras lang meron ako. Ayaw ko namang mag-alala ang kaniyang Papa Elias. 

"Tay..." Pinaglalaruan na naman niya ang istraw na pinapaikot-ikot sa baso ng sopdrinks. Nasa labas kami, somewhere in Katipunan. Tapós nang magmiryenda, inuubos ang natitirang fries habang nagkukuwentuhan. Maya-maya lang siguro, tutunog na ang kaniyang nyelpaks. Nagte-text ang kaniyang sundo, ang Tita Mariclar, na naghihintay sa kaniyang dorm, para sabay na silang lilipad pa-Laguna. E waley pa namang text si gaga so, let me just spend this moment with my not-so little baby boy.

"Tay, ano... Ano po..."

"Yes, anak? Ano 'yun?"

"Hindi na po pala kayo teacher sa school, ano?"

Bakla, muntik nang lumuwa ang mga mata kez! Nakabuka lang ang bibig kiz. Napatigil sa pagsubo ng fries. Wiz ko alam kung ano'ng sasabihin kay Basilio. Wiz ko pa na-spluk na matagal na akong hindi nagtuturo, pero...

"Okey lang po, tay. Hindi ako galít. Nagúlat lang. Nu'ng pumunta kasi ako sa building niyo, pinapa-log ako sa visitor's log. Iba na naman po 'yung sekyu... 'Di ko alam, kontrakwal din pala sila. Nakakalungkot... Pero ayun. Sinabi ko, may ibibigay lang ako sa tatay ko, saglit lang. Mabilis lang. E sino raw, at sabi ko, si Crisostomo Ibarra ho. Sabi ng sekyu, parang wala raw ganu'n sa dept. Pinakita niya listahan ng lahat ng prof, ano... Ayun nga po."

Isinubo ko muna ang fries bago inabót ang kamay ni Basilio. "Pasensiya na, anak. Hindi ko agad nasabi. Ayaw ko lang mag-alala ka. Maayos naman ang bago kong trabaho. Okey?"

"Pero, hindi ba, maayos naman po ang trabaho niyo rito...? May nangyari po ba, tay?"

Nakangiti akil, ngunit wiz nakailag sa sapak ng nakaraan. Ang sakit-sakit, bakla! Mga araw na wit akez makabangon, as in, aketch na mismo ang umaabuso ng maximum cuts. Mga pagkakataon na naninigas si watashi, parang sculpture sa gallery. Isang estatwa na punô ng tákot, ng lungkot, ng pagsisisi, tuwing namamalikmata ako at nakikíta, kahit pahapiyaw, ang ka-buhok ni Elias, ka-postura ni Elias, ka-damit niya, pati— aba! Kahit ka-balát niya! Ang lala, 'no? Ang lala na gustung-gustung-gustung-gustung-gusto kong tumakbo papunta sa kaniyang anino, pero susuntukin ulit ako ng reyalidad. Babalik sa katinunan. Pero, beshie, ano nga ba ang matino sa biglang paghagulgol? Walang pinipiling lugar ang pananakit ng nakaraan, bes. Napakadaming oras na bigla-bigla akong iiyak. Kering-keri kong palitan 'yung fountain sa tapat ng Rizal Lib. Krayola akil, dahil lang may estudyanteng kaamoy si Elias. O kaboses siya. O katunog ng kaniyang tsinelas, 'yung paborito niyang parang daga sa pag-squeak kapag nasa bahay kami. Miss na miss ko na siya. Miss ko nang marinig, makita, maamoy, mayakap, ang pinakaminamahal. Hiráp na hiráp na ako sa mga sandaling paulit-ulit akong binabasag ng katotohanang wala pala siya. Waley na, beks. Wititit na 'ko uuwi sa kaniya. Witchikels na kami together. Whiz na whiz nang makakasama kumain. Whiz na whiz nang sabay magbabasa, o magtse-tsek ng papel together. Wit na aksidenteng magagamit ang kaniyang mug, o toothbrush, o boxers. Wala. Wala ang aking mahal. Tapós na kami, wala ng mahal-mahal.

Pero hindi ko pa itey kayang i-say sa kaniya.

"Maayos naman ako... pero... Gusto ko lang ng bagong simula."

Witchiz naman ito sinungaling. Bet ko rin naman pumasok sa lugar na hindi ako kilala, kung saan puwede kong bunuin muli ang aking sarili. Charot! May pa-ganern talagey. 

"Ikaw ba, kumusta ang pag-aaral? May crush ka na ba..."

"Tay naman!" hagikgik ni Basilio. "E... May nanliligaw nga po sa 'kin..."

"Sandali— Ligaw? Sa 'yo? Aba, ang long hair naman ng junakis ko, ha!"

"E kanino pa po ba ako magmamana, 'di ba? Kiriring po kayo."

"Hoy! Bata ka, ha!" Napatawa na rin ako. "At sinetch naman nagturo sa 'yo niyan? Bihira nga ako mag-beki sa harap mo, ha."

"Kay Papa po! Narinig kong sinabi niya 'yun sa phone. 'Di ko alam kung sino kausap niya. Ano po ba 'yung kiriring? Ayaw niyang sabihin e."

Shuta ka, Elias ha. Shutanginert mehz. 

"A, wala. Wala 'yun! Sinisiraan lang niya ako— Tse! Chaka!"

Nagtaray man ako, pero deep down inside, gustung-gusto kong bumalik sa aking pamilya. Pero, strong independent beki nga aketchiwa. Keribels ko 'to. Keribels ko 'to. Waley papatak na luha today! Pangako, beks!

"Tay, ano..."

"Anekiz 'yon?"

"Tay, kailan ka po ba uuwi?"

E 'di pigil na pigil si bakla ng luha anetch! Ang peg ko, sabihin na, "Kung mahal pa rin ako ng Papa mo." Pero naduwag akiz. Kaya, "Hindi na puwede," ang tanging tugon ko.

"Ba't naman hindi? Galít ka pa rin ba kay Papa?"

"Hindi! Hindi naman, anak." 

"E kung 'di pala ho kayo galít, ba't 'di nga kayo umuwi? Hindi naman—"

Nag-ring na ang nyelpaks ni junakis. Need na niyang bumalik muna sa dorm. Hinatid ko siya sa loob— naglakad lang kami, ha! No car-car chu-chu eklavu dahil trapik pa 'no! Nandu'n na si Claritabelski, naka-park ang kotse sa tapat ng dorm. Nauna na muna si Basi sa loob to get his stuff. Lumabas si Clarita ng car, sabay biglang palo sa 'king pwet.

"Kereng-keng ka! Sumakay ka na rin kayâ!"

"As iiiiiiiif! You know naman, I'm fine on my own, mars."

"Wow! Was that a joke ba, sis? You're so peke. More peke than all your ukay shoes combined!"

"Wow, thanks ha? Some best friend you are? Porket oks kayo ng gelprendalushi mo. Tse!"

"Excuuuuuse me! Don't you dare make damay-damay my lovely baby darling Sinang! Ang sinabi ko lang, get in and we'll get goin' na!"

"Wiz nga akey sasama. Marami pa akong kailangang gawin. Seriously. Pero, thank you na lang. Ihatid mong maayos anak ko, ha. Malalagot ka sa 'kin kung may mangyari diyan! Uupakan kita, gaga!"

"So we need pa na ma-disgrasya for you to make balik sa Laguna? Is that a challenge, my dear?"

Ang tamis-tamis ng ngiti niya at may matching kindat-kindat pa. Diyos ko, sinetch ba talaga ang kereng-keng sa 'min, 'no? Inirapan ko na lang siya dahil sureness, there's really no winning sa Aries na 'to, shuta. Buti na lang dumating na si Basilio, para puwede na siley lumarga. Pumasok na silang dalawa sa loob pero bago mag-fly away, ibinaba ni Basi ang bintana.

"Tay?" Aba, may pahabol na tanong pa 'tong batang 'to ha! "Hindi naman po galít sa 'yo si Papa."

Narinig ko si Clarita sa harap, pasigaw, "Grabe, so haba ng hair! Natatapakan ko na here!" Loko talaga! Tumango na lang ako at pinanood ko silang umalis. Nang malayung-malayo na, tsaka ako nagsimulang maglakad. 

Shet, nabali ko ang sariling promise. 'Di ko knows, kailan pa nabasâ 'tong mga pisngi kez? Diyos ko, 'di na keri ng lalamunan na ipitin 'tong mga luha, 'no?

Marami talagang puwedeng magbago sa loob ng isang taon. Pero ang pagmamahal ko sa aking pamilya, hinding-hindi ko mababago. Hinding-hindi mapapalitan ng kahit anong trabaho, sahod, o kapirasong ligaya't pahinga. Ngunit hulî na ako nang mapagtanto ito. Sapagkat nasa dulo talaga ang pagsisisi, bes.

Mabagal kong binagtas ang daan papuntang Gate 1. Ninanamnam ko ang mga alaala na magkasama kami ng dati kong asawa sa paglalakad dito. Dito sa mga pamilyar na walkways at shortcuts, mga bagay na dati-rati, pinaiiyak ako dahil sa masyadong nadudurog puso ko sa paggunita kay Elias. Pero ngayiz, dahil sa sinabi ng aking anak, parang bigla-bigla na lang ako napahibik sa tuwa. Napahagulgol nang bongga. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gloshalaley havey!
> 
> \- Akil/ Aketch/ Aketchiwa/ Akiz/ Akey/ Watashi: Ako, or refers to the person speaking. (Has many variatons.)  
> \- Andalush: Pera. (Spanish: anda)  
> \- Anetch/ Anek/ Anekiz: Ano.  
> \- Badet/ Beki: Bakla. (There's so many variations.)  
> \- Balur: Bahay.  
> \- Beh/ Bes/ Mamshie: Kaibigan  
> \- Bet/ Peg: Gusto. (Philippine English also adapted this meaning for these words.)  
> \- Bongga: Maganda, magaling, mahusay. Wonderful.  
> \- Chaka: Pangit.  
> \- Charot: Biro  
> \- Chuchu: See: Kiyeme.  
> \- Eklavu: See: Kiyeme.  
> \- Ganitriz: Ganito. (Others: ganitech, ganitechi, ganitechiwa)  
> \- Ganern: Ganoon.  
> \- Gelprendalushi: Girlfriend, jowa.  
> \- Itriz: Ito. (Others: itey, itring, itechi, itik, ini)  
> \- Junakis: Anak.  
> \- Krayola: Iyak (English: Cry)  
> \- Keribels/ Keri: Káya o kakayanin. (English: Carry.)  
> \- Kez: Ko. (Other variations: ketch, kiz, key, ketchi, ketching, atbp.)  
> \- Kiriring/ Kereng-keng: Malandi.  
> \- Kiyeme: This word always means differently, depende sa konteksto ng pangungusap. Sa madaling salita, katawagan ito sa kung anu-anong bagay.  
> \- Ngayiz: Ngayon.  
> \- Nyelpaks: Cellphone.  
> \- Siley: Sila.  
> \- Sinetch: Sino.  
> \- Shravavroom: Onomatopoeia ito. Pa-sound epek chuchu.  
> \- Shuta: Puta.  
> \- Shutanginert mehz: Putang ina mo.  
> \- Spluk: Sabihin  
> \- Waley/ Wit/ Whiz/ Wiz/ Wititit/ Witchikels: Either WALA o HINDI. Depende sa konteksto. (Did you know, sa wikang Bikol, the word "dai" also functions as "wala" and/or "hindi"? SKL!)  
> ~  
> This is a work of fiction and for fun only. Anumang pagkakatulad sa mga totoong tao o sa mga institusyon ay hindi sadya, at hindi paninirang-puri.


End file.
